1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to searching.
2. Information
Information in the form of electronic signals or information continues to be generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared or processed. Databases or other like repositories of stored information in the form of signals are common place, as are related communication networks or computing resources that may provide access to information. As one example, the World Wide Web provided by the Internet continues to grow with seemingly continual addition of information.
Computing resources may enable users to access a wide variety of stored signal information in the form of media content, including, without limitation, text documents, images, video, or audio, to name just a few examples. To provide access to stored information, tools or services, such as search engines, for example, have been provided which allow for relatively large amounts of stored information to be searched in a reasonable period of time. However, with available stored information continuing to increase, there is a continuing need for effective searching capabilities.